Una pérdida ganadora
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: ¡Vamos a la fiesta más tenebrosa de Magnolia! ¡Bienvenido a la fiesta de Fairy Tail! Max irá con su mejor disfraz a ganar la competencia de disfraces, ¿Podrá hacerlo? [Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".]


Era el gran día que todos esperaban. Y un calor sofocante le daba la bienvenida a la noche de Halloween. Adultos y niños salían de sus casas y se disponían a hacer el ritual, "Dulce o Truco" le decían, el mismo nombre de la gran y aterradora fiesta de Fairy Tail.

Pero esto aún no comienza allí, esto comienza en una casa a las lejanías del lugar. Vivienda un tanto pequeña, mas muy cómoda para alguien solitario como Max. Un don Juan en el gremio, siempre que tenía noches de pasión, terminaba con un dolor en el traste. Pero a pesar de ello, a él le fascinaba tener esas noches de pasión o mejor dicho, esas peleas llenas de lujuria en el gremio.

Buscó su disfraz en el armario, atuendo al que había puesto mucha dedicación y esfuerzo en salir de su casa e ir a arrendar.

Pantalones rasgados acompañado de zapatillas obscuras. Además de una camisa con múltiples agujeros y muñequeras en sus brazos. Su cabello despeinó y su rostro maquilló como si de Gene Simmons se tratase.

En fin, luego se dedicó a buscar el disfraz de su amada, al encontrarlo partió al gremio.

Al llegar, se apresuró por disfrazar a su amada, el disfraz perfecto. No hay rockero sin guitarra. La pareja perfecta, pero ella… estaba acompañando a Droy en su disfraz, el brujo. Decepcionado se fue a la barra y ahí lo vio, fue amor a primera vista. Su cabello desordenado combinaba a la perfección con él, lo disfrazó como su guitarra. Un trapero con mucho suaj.

Empezó el espectáculo.

Mirajane se dirigió al escenario y dijo: ― ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de disfraces! Una prueba donde ustedes elegirán al ganador. ― El público comenzó a gritar ― ¡Participantes al escenario!

El público se volvió loco, gritos, aplausos, ropa interior, personas, todo lo que se les puede ocurrir se dio a conocer allí.

La albina apareció y dio la bienvenida el primer participante.

― ¡Nuestro primer participante se acerca! ― El público se calmó un poco ― ¡Gajeel Redfox!

El nombrado apareció desde las sombras, dando a conocer su disfraz ajustado de Erza Knightwalker.

El público quedó ciego ante tal aparición y una espada cayó del cielo, justo enfrente de Gajeel.

_Gajeel de otra dimensión:_

_Tus días están contados. Eres un imbécil, púdrete._

_Atte: Erza Knightwalker._

Un escalofrío les recorrió a todos, mas Scarlet, al ver semejante disfraz atacó al hombre disfrazada de pastel.

Así continuó el concurso, átomo, brujas, cervezas, velas, plantas, rocas y más disfraces se vieron. Pero ahora venía el mejor.

― ¡Participante número 57! ¡Preséntate!

Max apareció con su espectacular disfraz, un rockero de los buenos ― como decía él ―, acompañado de su guitarra, el trapero.

Su ex, al verlo creó un aura depresiva a su alrededor, mientras una lágrima recorrió su cuerpo. Max la observó desde las lejanías y dijo: ― No, este no es mi disfraz original. ― el público se sorprendió ― Perdóname amor, yo no quería cambiarte ― empezó a caminar a ella ― pero al verte con Droy, mi corazón se rompió y no hallé más consuelo, que con él.

El público volteó a ver a Droy, quien estaba acompañado por Jet. Todos pensaron que a él venían semejantes palabras.

― Por favor, perdóname ― continuó el rockero ― Perdóname escoba de mi corazón.

El público quedó helado; más aún cuando él le dio un beso apasionado a ella.

El concurso siguió y la hora de premiar al mejor disfraz llegó.

― El premio sorpresa se lo llevará la persona con el mejor disfraz ― aclaró Mira ― Y esta persona se lo llevará porque es un disfraz que no se ve todos los días, un disfraz lleno de ingenio y sabiduría. Acérquese al escenario, ¡Levy McGarden con su disfraz de átomo!

Max se sintió un poco triste al haber perdido, pero él sabe que ganó algo que nadie podría tener jamás, un premio único. El perdón de su verdadero amor, la escoba.

* * *

><p><em>¿Fin?<em>

* * *

><p>¡666 palabras! ¡El diablo está conmigo! :v ok sha…<p>

Un título que da asco pero soy un asco para ellos :v

Bien, este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "**Magia de Espanto**" del foro "**El Gran Reino de Fiore**".

Fue un reto XD jamás había escrito a Max :v pero estoy orgullosa XDD gracias –corazón-

Como tengo cabeza de pollo ― pio pio :v ― no había puesto el –se-me-acaba-de-olvidar-el-nombre-pero-bueh

¡Fairy Tail no me pertenece :c!

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima n-n hizo un buen trabajo creando esa serie, ¿o no? :v

¡Recuerden!

¡Tomates en los reviews! –esta vez haré un tomaticán supremo :v –

Akari Ryu ― LonelyDragon883 se despide n-n

Bye n-n


End file.
